


Neo House

by amiraculouscat



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: 24 hours and back, Brains, Evil Scientists - Freeform, Forensics, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Happy Ending, Jung Sungchan - Centric, M/M, Minor Yoshi and Jaehyuk from Treasure, Multi, OT23 (NCT), Osaki Shotaro -Centric, Slow burn Horror, Spoilers, Too much bad writing but I wasted too much time on this shit, buzzfeed unsolved ish, confusingbutiunderstandit, dream lab, kindofhorror, neo zone, notreally, psychological horror later, slight plot twist, violence will come soon but not now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiraculouscat/pseuds/amiraculouscat
Summary: Sungchan and Shotaro have a Youtube channel, Supernatural Mysteries, where they contact ghosts or spirits for the internet’s amusement. It worked as they have 450K in subscribers. They have been running the channel since they were in high school, but being college kids gives them more pain to film more. So they decided to shoot a special episode at the Neo House.Except the Neo House is far more than they expected, it's a house of guilt.“The NEO House, home to 21 people who were subjected to a horrible series of experiments in the Dream Lab. It closed down when the youngest escaped out to expose the misdemeanors of the scientists at the NEO House. However, devastated from the loss of his older brothers, the youngest committed suicide at deadliest chamber. There, the police found out that there were attempted destroyed records but they couldn't still find who was dead within these walls.”
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, More Ships But Not Now
Comments: 60
Kudos: 147





	1. One Step away from Death

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't reviewed by a beta so expect mistakes, I don't update often but I am kind of proud of this work! There's no true graphical warnings until after chapter 9 as of now. There's no shipping between Shotaro and Sungchan, but perhaps with the other OT21 members? I haven't written that far but I want to at least publish this because I want to write a fanfic about Taeyong + Doyoung with 99 line as kids. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy each chapter and remember that it doesn't hurt to comment, kudo, or subscribe. I don't respond quickly, so feel free to reach me out on Twitter: [ AMiraculousCat](https://twitter.com/AMiraculousCat)
> 
> Sorry I still don't know how to make twt short. Please feel free to teach me that to 🤣

“The NEO House, home to 21 people who were subjected to a horrible series of experiments in the "Dream" Lab. It closed down when the youngest victim escaped out to expose the misdemeanors of the scientists at the NEO House. However, we assumed the yougest was devastated from the loss of the other 20 boys, the youngest committed suicide at the deadliest chamber. At the horrific described Neo House, the police found out that there were attempted destroyed records but they couldn't find who was dead within these walls. The 21 boys were missing withing months of each other and were named, Taeil, Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta, Kun, Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun, Sicheng, Jungwoo, Xuxi, Mark, Dejun, Kunhang, Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Yangyang, Chenle, and Jisung." The host of the show finished their segment before it switched to the personal testimonial claims. 

"It was really a sad day you know, my brother and his friends all died! I've know my brother, Ten gone missing for two years before we found out there jobs were a hoax. They didn’t deserve to die, those worthless beings deserve jail or hell. If I just told him to stay, he would have listened and he wouldn’t be gone! He was just a young adult, he had these dreams-” The girl's voice sobbed before it went on mute. The TV went on to showcase each picture of the victim as to haunt whoever wanted to watch the old Unsolved International Mysteries. 

“Why did you pause the TV?” Shotaro asked his shaking friend who had a shocked expression on his face. Normally it would be paused for something important to note so they could catch something in the act. A picture of a handsome guy didn't seem to add up. 

“That’s my uncle, Taro! His name is Yoonoh but everyone called him Jaehyun. I didn’t know he died like that, my dad said he was so handsome and brave.” Sungchan paused the screen after rewinding back mentions of Jung Yoonoh, a victim who didn’t see the negatives before he entered the house. The younger didn't know much about his uncle other than his father would proclaim that they somehow a close relationship. Sometimes Sungchan could remember the face of guilt from his father whenever family members would mention Yoonoh or Jaehyun. That led Sungchan to believe that the two didn't leave off at a good note, thus his father would heavily monitor him and his siblings's relationships and whereabouts. 

Shotaro could see the resemblance between the Jeongs, but didn’t want to point that out. According to the documentary on TV, the NEO House was posing as a Hostel before drugging their victims in front of the house to never escape. Sungchan’s uncle appeared to have died at 25 according to the death date on his file that was beside the photo. However he was kidnapped at 22 but few families actually noticed since the scientists worked too elaborately to cover it. However most of the documentary used the police speculations that seemed high unlikely as of the modern era. 

All this happened 25 years ago and some families came out in this documentary to describe their pain alongside some friends who were lawyers on how they locked the crazy scientists. In fact some say that the mysterious death of the scientists were from cause of the inhabitants of the NEO House. There were some scientists who almost went unscathed, but most likely someone of them just abandoned the Lab. 

Of course Shotaro was a scaredy cat, but he couldn’t help and hesitate whether he should write the address on their GPS that saved them phone battery life. The Neo House seemed to fake to be true even if he had concrete evidence of rumored photographs before and after their capture. 

And obviously it was a little far from NEO city, that it appeared to be a normal home with haunted screams all over the place. How are people from the 90s not expected to fall for this evil scheme. Then again the drugged rumors could be true. 

“Hey Sungchannie, do you still want to go to that place?” Shotaro asked bravely with Sungchan mirroring the same curious expression. The Neo House felt too strange even now something is telling him to change to some random abandoned amusement park. 

“If you want to. It still disturbs me how they didn’t find any bodies except for those skeletons. Even Jisung wasn’t found again, so something must have happened.” Sungchan knew his friend was a scaredy cat, but they ran a horror show to get rid of Shotaro’s fears and it was pretty famous. Plus they could have a haunting episode because there should be increase of chances to get communications from ghosts. 

They got many comments from different languages once they began hiring translators (more like forcing friends) and in return many views were rewarded. What was just a mere hobby as high schoolers, ended up following them in their college dorm as they had to plan for a special episode. Midterms had been really stressful for the both of them so now that spring break is going to begin, their drought will be filled to cover for most of the school year until summer. 

“So what do you know about the NEO House so far?” Sungchan moved closer to Shotaro’s laptop to show multiple tabs about the NEO House. Shotaro recently found this interesting when he found out that in the very same university, was the one where the NEO House claimed its victims. One of his professors mentioned it a couple days back when Shotaro sent a long essay in forensics about how likely it was the sister who committed the crime to burn down the family business that spread to almost burn a whole street. The sister apparently is now old lady and did accidentally confess her crimes on tape to Shotaro when he learned he was going to analyze some of the remains of that fire. He didn’t have the heart to send the lady to jail because apparently she wanted to get a smoke. Priorities plus the old lady gave him some cookies that contained weed that he obviously sold to get more money for the rent. 

The old professor happened to teach Taeil, Kun, Mark, and Renjun for biology back when he was in his first few years as a TA and eventually professor. Now, they didn’t seem suspicious at first, as according to his professor, the NEO House didn’t keep them from completing their studies for some time. By their third or fourth year, they dropped out of the university. Only a few actually had graduated from the university, but they went off the grid a few days after. The Professor could recall how nice they were and how eerily they strayed away from other students than the victims. 

Once he had seen Yuta with Donghyuck at a convenience store after school muttering something about how they can’t stay too long and an allowance. They went to purchase some OTC drugs, but they didn’t happen to have enough money for the last $10, to which Shotaro’s professor decided to give as a Charity act to supply the $10. He couldn’t forget the look of kindness as they promised him he was a good man and hoped he kept his family safe. 

The professor stated that he was one of the forensics scientists who were at the crime scene to find the evidence of what had happened. They did find confirmations of the boys’ existence in the creepy place, and including the evil doctors who shouldn't have been allowed to get a degree in the first place. However, other than some strand hairs or dna, there was no analysis on the lost boys with the doctors skeletons rotting on what seemed as the control room and scattered around the home. 

There was supposed to be more analysis on the intricate "maze" of the place, but there were no blueprints for the house renovations, and a strange haunting entity made the investigators believe that they wanted to respect the souls who were lost. Hauntingly enough, one day when the investigators entered the control room again, Shotaro’s professor stated he could never forget the words etched on the tv screen computers. 

“Neo Got My Back.” So Shotato and Sungchan did take a while to find any reference but nothing. Sure Neo meant new, but why would new things get your back? Despite the cryptic message Shotaro got, he wanted to see it in real life. 

So now they are planning their trip to the abandoned road in the outskirts of NEO city where many tell to stray away. Sungchan made sure they had working cameras for the trip as they began planning out what they were going to do at the Neo House. They knew something was going to happen, the question would be what would happen.

“The city hall let us investigate for our entertainment as long as we don’t do any tomfoolery or draw negative attention to the city. And we have to be present at some town hall event to draw in the younger crowd for some weird thing. There’s free boba in that event so I think it’s a Win-Win!” Shotaro pointed out to the city officials' email that they received permission to enter in the abyss of unknowns. The Neo House was a lost cause that happened nearly 3 decades ago, and was rumored to have graffiti all over the large asylum. Yes, Shotaro named it an asylum, not some home anybody would want to live in. 

“But we always goof around with the undead! I hope we can contact my uncle, at least dad would be happy that his brother talked,” Sungchan deflated on the couch as he took his laptop to show Shotaro pictures of his family before Jaehyun’s official disappearance. 

Sungchan carefully looked again at the last photos of Jaehyun was 22 with his family during Spring break. He looked happy with his younger brother, Sungchan’s dad who was only a teenager at the time, 15. Jaehyun looked like his father, handsome but seemed to take more on Sungchan's grandfather’s looks while his dad looked like Sungchan’s grandmother. His uncle seemed like the type of person who would have enjoyed seeing him grow up and was the person that his father relied on a lot. There were many pictures of Jaehyun's smile, basketball jerseys, some friends that looked like the victims, and his daring pink hair. 

Shotaro snapped Sungchan's attention when he shut down his laptop screen. 

“So when are we going to film the introduction? This Neo House is just another scary place like all those weird places we've been too!” Shotaro nervously laughed as he thought about if it would be a good idea to go to the place where Sungchan’s uncle died. In fact, he wished he had done more research and watched the documentary ahead of time. Either way, they are committed to this project, and hopefully they can film something else close by for their next episode.


	2. Calm Before The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro and Sungchan embark on their new journey to the NEO House and film their introduction at the quiet comfort of their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler today, I should have mentioned it's slow burn in terms of yes romance and action. Bare with me guys, I'll get to the thrilling part, but to not leave you guys hanging here it is.
> 
> This isn't betad or what not so expect tons of grammar and spelling issues.

Sungchan fixed the camera in front of them before they waited for the countdown from the camera to commence. They should hire a camera guy but the last time they did it back in high school, it really freaked that person out. Needless to say high schoolers who pretend they aren’t scared of anything except when they scream like a little girl when they see the chair move, are bad choices. Besides, they can save money if they filmed their horrified reactions the right way, instead of that wasted footage of that person’s horrific expressions.

“Hello, welcome back to Supernatural Mysteries! It’s me, Shotaro!” The boy had a soft smile as he used the pointer to point to the cheap projector behind them which had their last minute formed slides.

“And me, Sungchan!” He stroke a daring (sexy) pose before Shotaro rolled his eyes to change the topic.

“So a lot of you guys asked for content from us because we recently started to only update once every week. No worries, we went on a horror ride of adventures during winter that we are almost done editing. There’s still plenty of footage of Sungchan thinking he can outsmart a ghost. Sorry, being a college student is a priority, but we choose to spend our holidays at creepy places!” Shotaro sarcastically stated the partial truth that they only spent their holidays either mass editing or mass shooting.

Spring Break meant at most film two videos with the majority of editing of the videos during Winter Break from the procrastination and juggling the Christmas shifts. However Summer gave them some leeway to both film, edit, and spend time together as normal human beings with their family. Although the Jungs, namely Sungchan’s dad, is scared that something might happen to them, they had each other’s backs since Shotaro moved to Korea all those years ago.

“Yes we are busy, but it will be all worth it once I graduate in one year! Shotaro needs to do grad school next semester, because he wants to get a good job for a forensic scientist while I choose to be a Film Studios major. Which is also why I am the best editor around here! Ouch, Shotaro!” Shotaro hit Sungchan on the shoulder to quit his self praise before they continued on their introduction. Truth is that he's jealous that Sungchan only has four years of debt while he choose to add two more years to get a higher position. On the other hand what fascinated Sungchan the most was his friend's commitment to stay longer in college which meant he should work harder to survive in Neo City. His opinion on ghost hunting was nearly the same as Shotaro, they could exist but as long as they had each other, it is good.

“So anyways, we are going into the NEO House, a place in the outskirts of NEO city where people rumored that nobody goes within a quarter mile radius. Even graffiti artists have claimed to feel chills as they felt like they couldn’t breathe before being given a gasp of air to run far away. The City official investigators visit every year to the haunted place but confirm that they feel nothing as they just write down the condition of the place. They gave us permission to go inside as long as we don’t damage any property.” Shotaro began before Sungchan gave his witty remark.

“They just want someone alive to come in and out to check the condition. I heard the Sons are going to tear down that area and rebuild a mall. Like there aren't already three in NEO city, but anyways I won’t go inside a mall knowing my uncle died there!” Sungchan scoffed before continuing on his lines from the last minute document they made. The Sons technically had an annoying family member that Sungchan punched that one time, and he didn’t seem to take a hint when it came to annoying people about the potential new mall.

“My Uncle Jaehyun actually was one of the victims from this sadistic place, so I hope I can at least talk to him! Yes, I still don’t believe in ghosts but anything can happen, am I right? Either way, this is an interesting case we are about to unsolve, and we hope you can click the like and subscribe button! We have subtitles in Korean, Japanese, English, Indonesian, Spanish, and more if you contact us. Thanks lovelies, and we’ll hop to the creepy place!” Sungchan showed a wild gesture to change the sour mood of his reflection with his usual sunshine personality.

They closed their cameras as they began running through all their supplies: flashlights, cameras, spirit box, extra clothes, rain jackets, umbrellas, shoes, food, army swift knives, and their sleeping bags. Yes Sungchan said he wanted to sleep there because he is going under the belief that his uncle would protect them from bad entities. Shotaro told him that the exact opposite was going to happen because no dead ghost would like someone sleeping in their last locations. Sure, they have slept through places, but this seemed too scary to even think about it. Hopefully Shotaro could get a better night’s sleep than the time he had pulled an all nighter for the midterms with a shift in five hours.

**~~💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚~~**

The two boys listened to the new EXO album (yes SM does them dirty) as they belted out tunes as Shotaro danced in his seat to the music. He could have been a dancer with Sungchan rapping, but the two barely got views on that content back when they were 15. Meanwhile Sungchan drove them in their old car as they exited out of the city to the highway. Apparently there would be a clear marking that stated private property, and that road would take them another couple miles to the evil place. The city guard waved at them to open the gates and gave them a spare key to open if they felt scared. It was automated so they wouldn’t have to ruin the fence and people wouldn’t have to be terrified knowing where that place led. Plus many delinquents have done that a couple years ago until it was written as government property to prevent any more fence destructions.

“You kids have two lion’s hearts. Only the Kims and the Lees visit here every year, and they don’t even go near the house. Of course some other family members come and visit but they all describe the pain of finding their remains themselves.” The Security Guard pointed out as he talked through the procedures with the duo. What was exactly in that house that made people estranged from it, especially if the police couldn’t find the bodies or stench.

“I actually met two of them, poor kid, his name was Lucas. He wanted to be a firefighter, and would intern at our office alongside my good friend. Another was Jisung, a poor soul we didn’t properly take care of before he ran into that damn house. We tried to chase him but he shouted madly before ultimately disappearing. He would of died by now, so we ruled it as suicide because that lot was monitored heavily for a couple months. I still wonder what actually happened in that place.” The Security Guard spoke very fondly of Lucas as if he were a son to him, and the guard did agree that every police officer admired Lucas’s personality back then. It may have been one of the few reasons why the police officers still continued on the case instead of closing it. Lucas would even work with the police force and would have cheerful jokes.

The duo finally went back on the dusty eroded road as they carefully observed their surroundings of the lush greenery of the forest. A perfect place to mask someone’s true intentions of practically experimenting on humans. Only one sign haunted them to which they pointed their camera at what it had stated: Warning: 21 humans have died from human experimentation in 199X. Please proceed with caution as there have been many incidents and of respect to the lost lives, don’t graffiti government property! Unwanted visitors without permit will have to pay a fine and jail time.

_No what really spooked them how eerily the graffiti artist wrote in red: don’t go, or else the fucking ghosts will threaten to kill you. I barely escaped without that choking sensation._

Sungchan made a mental note to add spooky music when Shotaro zoomed the camera for their viewers to read the sign. He knew it was a stupid idea like all their other ghost chases, but he needed to bring his father peace from the nightmares from the loss of his brother. Plus, family is family and one of the victims is Japanese, so they hopefully might find Shotaro cute. He didn’t feel like he would feel different when they finally parked in front of the normal looking house. Some of the old crime scene tape is still around, and some dead flowers (mainly lilies) were placed nearby the house. Shotaro looked at Sungchan with a worried look as this was truly their last chance to escape before they got tangled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a lackluster but next chapter will have something and nothing at the same time. 
> 
> Did anyone get a Resonance album? I want both versions but my parents don't like kpop (and I want the Korean version for the yearbook card). I guess I'll just have to wait until next year to purchase them (hopefully they will still be available). 
> 
> Next update will probably be next Saturday!


	3. Too Normal, Too Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So our local ghost busters, Shotaro and Sungchan are exploring the House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No edits, its just I post and hope google did its work. 
> 
> I made more edits because new information came up for them and I just want to make it semi-realistic.

Sungchan opened the car door dramatically as he went to their trunk to get the backpacks and sleeping bags. Shotaro stared at him in a daze, expecting Sungchan to joke and say that’s best for them to return back. Yet, he knew that his friend would not be a coward, for it was in his Harry Potter House: Gryffindor. It was still morning, and they wouldn’t have to worry about driving in the dark with the wildlife coming at them. Well small animals could be dangerous. 

“Are you sure?” Shotaro hesitated looking at the strangely normal house and back to their car. The lilies seemed to mock him into warning that death could be around the corner. 

“Positive, now come on Shotaro, we need to pretend that we just got out of the car! Roll the camera!” Sungchan forced a smile before Shotaro shrugged to turn it on, but just in case, they posted that they were filming. In any case, Sungchan likes dramatics, he was indeed in the drama club for that one reason and took that one workshop on improving Youtube stats. 

“Hey everyone, we are here at the Neo House. A rumored asylum that performed human experiments inside this ordinary house that looks unmodern. There were no blueprints from the renovations with the exception of the original house blueprint copy that the mad scientists had when they bought the place.

Here you can see the flowers of loved ones, and oh look at a letter addressed to Kim Dongyoung. His family seems to come every year to connect with their son’s spirit and they are rumored to hear Doyoung nagging about crying too much. 

As you saw in the warning sign, 21 humans have died from the Mad Scientists of the Dream Lab. From what we know, the Dream Lab is where they had psychological tests that are truly sickening. One page was found from the living room, and it stated that they wanted to connect them through dreams and manipulation. It’s a good marketing strategy right?

Basically their method is lethal drugs that perhaps drove them insane. Now, we must state that although we find places like this comedic, we always respect the dead, and hope we make it out alive! Tonight we will sleep and hopefully find the unrestles spirits haunting this place.” Sungchan waved to the camera as Shotaro put on his backpack and they each stuffed their sleeping bags under their arms. Their phones had a weak wifi connection, so they opened their hotspot just in case for an emergency. The small town had their radios turned on in case “these stupid kids” need help escaping. Well the closest residents who lived about 6 miles away from the place for a reason. 

Shotaro gulped as he took in the look of the outside of the so-called hostal. It looked so warm with the buttercup paint but anyone with a gut could tell that it was dangerous. He remembered looking at pictures of the place before the scientists bought it. They depicted a sweet looking house with innocence with the former resident, an eldery woman who died which left the house to her nephew who sold it. This proved why it was such a good location: far away and innocent looking. No incidents whatsoever until after its corruption. 

“We are entering, hopefully the broken spirits don’t hurt us before the scientist spirits do!” Sungchan chirped and felt surprised not to feel any of Shotaro’s playful jabs at jokes like this. Usually Shotaro would joke back that Sungchan would be the first out for trespassing (they did that once and didn’t get caught yet). They were in it for the long run as Sungchan went forward to take the old key to open the final lock of the door. Apparently, many had already broken in, so they didn’t bother locking the door more than the main one. 

At first, there were small graffiti marks around the entrance where it looked like the family room located on the left side. It had the setup of a typical 90s home, with the old TV and magazines spread around. The dust seemed to be placed on a thick layer, to which they began their video officially. Nothing spooky, it looked like something that they could find in old 90s shows. 

“The living room looks like a typical 90s home. You can see the old television with magazines dating back to the 90s. Here’s a newspaper, it’s the first on top of this stack. It says the date was November 10th, 199X. Woah, that was one week before Park Jisung ran away from this place. I don’t know what else to say, Super Solvers, but it looks like something from that old magazine catalogue my grandma insists on keeping. No suspicious activity is reported here, so as your local chickens, we might sleep here.” Shotaro winked at the camera as Sungchan held a thumbs down to show that he wants to go to the actual extreme. That didn’t mean he felt something when he saw the cute otter wink. 

They both went back to the creepy hallway that horrifically showed all their pictures in a family frame. There were numbers etched on their faces that they could assume to be their birthday when they looked at Jaehyun’s face: 02/14. 

“My Uncle was born on Valentine’s Day. My dad said he used to be called Valentine boy. Apparently their labels are based on birthday and year.” Sungchan added as they finally looked at the blueprints that they were given. The living room was a few turns in the master bedroom but they disabled the security placed there. It did look eerie with three bedrooms combined to form the control room. It looked like at the security office surveillance system with the TVs smashed to hinder any progress at finding extra rooms that hid the 21 boys. However everyone got one thing right: Neo On My Back was written all over the televisions to the point that it made them feel disturbed. The colors present were in red, black, and specifically neo pearl champagne, with the faded spray paint looking chaotic. 

They checked their watches for the time, and it was now almost noon, which meant that they were in this place for about an hour or half. If they read the testimonial accounts again, they said people felt suffocated for even staying here for 10 minutes. So why were they still alive or unharmed for that fact? Reason: No ghost or that’s what Sungchan concluded. 

“This is the odd control room where NEO got my back is written all over the television screens. They are smashed which is probably why they couldn’t find if there were hidden rooms, plus it was disorganized when they found it. All important records are not in this room, but rumored again to be somewhere underground. Yet, the house wasn’t dug yet before people got scared. We think that the Scientists knew a sabotage was going to happen, so they either hid all their stuff as much as possible or wanted this to happen to themselves. Oh yeah and there is where they found five scientists dead bodies laying around limply. According to the file, there were more in this operation, and they either got away or happened to accidentally land themselves in prison.” Shotaro finished off before looking carefully at the NEO got my back sign. They all were written in green which usually meant earth, nature, envy, jealousy, and luck. However when he stood backwards towards where the empty file cabinets were, he could see something. Perhaps the bigger picture. 

Sungchan noticed the change in his friend’s behavior and went immediately towards him to see what Shotaro saw. Being tall had a disadvantage but Shotaro saw something that only a few his height could see. So when Sungchan bended down, he could see what his forensics major friend saw. Something too oddly disturbing for the other parts of the normal house. 

“If you can see that, we will trace it for you, but that spells NCT. A V is also present in this picture and kind of overlaps it in neon green. The words: Vision, Empathy, and Resonance can also be seen alongside Dream. Was this the lost boys hope to convey to the public?” Shotaro stated before he felt a strange sensation over his shoulders. He looked to see Sungchan also standing in a frozen statue as he felt the force too. Something still felt off about this place, normalcy needs chaos. Plus with its given history, wouldn’t something come out to haunt them. 

The boys knew that their last chances were gone at the family room, being in the control room itself is frightening knowing that scientist spirits could be hellbent into including them for their afterlife experiments. Normal looks too strange. Strange looks too chaotic. What is the entity here? 

A logical human being would run. Unfortunately, the duo faced weirded and worse conditions in this type of moment, and decided to stay. 

Then of course, Shotaro rummaging through his bag, found the spirit box because before they die, at least they can talk them out of killing them. It’s ironic yet words of silence don’t weave a shield of protection. 

“We are going to check the spirit box right now, folks!” The spirit box’s annoying radio sound waves were going on before they began speaking. Sungchan wanted to break that cursed spirit box a while ago, but it cost a fortune for something that didn’t do anything to prove the existence of ghosts. 

“Hello friendly ghosts who thankfully didn’t kill us yet. We are a Youtube duo who shows supernatural mysteries or rather actually visit them and accidentally trigger ghosts. Okay Youtube didn’t exist in the 90s, I mean it's a vlog- which also didn’t exist back then-” 

“We are taking a video for people to watch to get a sense of awareness so dumb bitches don’t repeat history. We are Shotaro and Sungchan, well the idiot’s name is Jung Sungchan and I am Osaki Shotaro. We don’t know who we are going to encounter, so please let it be someone who doesn’t want us dead. I blame Sungchan for starting this whole idea of going to horror houses just because I almost puked in the haunted house.” Shotaro finished it off not knowing why he was saying these personal things but being honest with the ghosts would make them feel welcomed. They stood in the light darkness, waiting for a response from the ghosts.

Waves of silent winds flew around them as they looked up to the TVs. Sungchan swore he could see a flash or that was his ears bleeding to death from the static noise. 

At that moment, he wished he decided to go to that abandoned amusement park by Way Vision City. Because now he’s stuck in a creepy normal looking home where there’s some bodies buried somewhere and he didn’t even get to sort what changed between him and Shotaro recently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro: Wait, you are telling me we won't know what happens until the next chapter?  
> Sungchan: I bet you 20 ghosts are going to pounce on you and call you cute  
> Shotaro proceeds to glare at Sungchan.
> 
> I disappointed you guys. There's no really gross horror now, I think it starts from the next chapter.  
> I had to cut the chapter because if I publish too much, then I won't have time to write in time which results in long hiatuses (I am famous for that). 
> 
> OMG I reached 50 upvotes and nearly 30 subscriptions! Thanks so much, I thought Ao3 people were only here for smut and now I feel so energized! Thanks again, I am really a Wattpadder, but I knew that wouldn't have much of an impact as AO3. The crowd here is so supportive and uplifting, I will promise to work hard!
> 
> Hope you liked it still!  
> Next update on Halloween where spooky is spooky!  
> I promise, it will come soon!
> 
> Comment, kudo, and share!


	4. Mom, I'm Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungchan and Shotaro finally encounter their nightmares in one place where nothing is even cleaned. The blood shed before cleaning the crime scene.  
> Read chap notes for tw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Blood Mentioned, Dead Body Parts, Kind of Gross Descriptions of that stuff. This happens toward the end where the 🐀🐀🐀🐀🦴🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀 sign is, and I don't think it ends. Remember, I warned in the beginning about this. I am not that good at describing it but it's there.
> 
> Consider this early Halloween gift, It's Halloman everyone!

Yet nothing came out of the cursed spirit box. Pure silence echoed throughout the whole room with nothing but a pin drop of silent static being heard. Okay Shotaro’s words are not Sungchan’s reflection of that one time where they went to a supposedly infamous house until they realized it was the house next door. Yes it was fun to hear that noise all day until Sungchan went outside to see that the cabins happened to be next to each other and they may have trespassed in an unoccupied cabin. Anyways, the spirit box went on for five torturous minutes before Sungchan got impatient.

“Well that is hella awkward. Let’s see if we can be the first people to find the hidden rooms!” Sungchan explained through his selfie camera since Shotaro started putting (more like forcefully) his spirit box back into the bag. Maybe they should sleep in the control room, because dealing with mad scientists seemed better than disorientated ghosts. Perhaps their spirits were trapped underneath the house, unable to escape outside. Those are theories but this place always seemed so strange to them. 

“Channie, do you think that Scientists actually died here and were murdered by the boys? They must have done that before something happened. What if there is just a separate musty closet room where they stuffed 21 people in and the boys ended up escaping their torturers. The only thing is, why didn’t they go back to their families if that was the case? Sure, they would be scared of endangering their families, but wouldn’t they finally reunite 25 years later? They should be in their 40s and 50s, and I would not want to be that estranged from my family.” Shotaro discussed his theory that may or may not be discussed in the aftermath if they got out of the creepy house. By all means necessary, they may have to include fake footage just to keep up with the demand. It’s a tragedy to do but nobody would know except them and that would be fine with him. Besides this episode should be their shot to reach their target 500k subscribers. Then they could finally get some decent money from the site (more like ad revenue) and not have to work extra jobs alongside studying for college. 

“I think they may have escaped and the souls of the scientists have been punished to hell. That or the corpses are still here and ghosts don’t exist,” Sungchan shrugged because he didn’t really believe in ghosts and he also knew that this trip could be a dead end. Maybe it was the guilt that drove people to escape the home, but something still reeked of wrong here. Either way he’s here to have fun and spend time with his best friend instead of at some library with nearly 1000 flashcards. 

Shotaro crept slowly towards the hall closet that was supposed to be bare, except for the fact that it didn’t look like a normal closet with trinkets. Sungchan pointed the camera back to Shotaro in case a good moment might pop up on the screen. Nothing stood out, but Shotaro might as well become a detective instead. 

There were books on this shelf, which meant that it could be a code according to the many Mystery books Shotaro has read. Sungchan could quote the Hardy Boys if only he picked that book series instead of the Sherlock Holmes Case. From the city files, they indicated that it might be a passageway and tried many codes. Literally the file about the closet just stated that technology would solve it and it’s a problem for the future. The books consisted of a set of encyclopedias, filled many times with old information that needed to be updated tremendously. 

“Pluto isn’t a planet, it’s a dwarf from Snow White,” Sungchan humorously laughed to which Shotaro muttered stupid joke with a tinge of blush. 

Shotaro has loved puzzles since he was a young child, so he decided that he wanted to solve mysteries in crime. One of the classes he took was based on intricate codes like the one in front of him. So the code must either be related to NEO, 21, or Vision. Apart from that, Shotaro couldn’t think of what could be a potential code. After all it needs to be easy and smart. 

NEO. Three books that had those letters in a faint green, but nothing too extreme happened when he pulled those books. A bolt on the door became unhinged. 

Shotaro thought hard what the next word could be, before Sungchan began to joke to him. 

“Is your vision okay, what’s taking the puzzle solver, Shotaro Osaki so long to solve?” Sungchan didn’t think Shotaro would take it to heart until the latter went into deep thought mode. There was a V on the tv control room with Vision being spelled. It was at least worth a try, so he pulled those books carefully. By the time he pulled out the O, they could hear a snap and Sungchan pulled the N to finish the word. 

Suddenly, the closet opened to reveal a staircase, with a flashlight dangling loosely. What surprised them the most was how clean this passageway is as none of the spiders or bugs made their homes there. 

“Woah guys, we are going in!” Sungchan squealed as the two agreed not to touch the flashlight and switched the light on with a spare latex glove to see what was down. The instructions to leave the door were also written as to pick out Resonance and Empathy magnets by the flashlight. It happened to be written in English, which took awhile to decipher between their old english classes in high school. They didn’t explain that part, but they also realized that they could die if they couldn’t get out. So they double checked their phones, in their inner spring jacket pockets, and then turned the light off to turn on their flashlights. The battery in that simple flashlight said expired next year which is scarily the actual next year for them. Something fishy was going around, and the NEO House certainly had something to do with it. Just in case, they put their hoodies on to cover their faces. 

Their flashlights led them to another door that was locked which meant deadend. Or so they thought when Shotaro remembered the bobby pin he had to connect an old badge he earned in boy’s scouts. With that, the door opened to reveal horror. Now they really wished that they decided to call this whole trip a bust and sleep in that control room, because what they saw now, was just horrific. 

🐀🐀🐀🐀🦴🐀🐀🐀🐀🐀

Shotaro wanted to turn on the lights because the flashlights themselves made the whole situation horrifying itself, showcasing its horror in a spotlight. Sungchan only gaped as he showed the camera the horror of the inescapable NEO Maze. 

Obviously stained metallic blood smells so foul as it did 25 years ago, it felt very suffocating that they could assume that the body was around here somewhere. The eerie blood splatter like somebody almost stabbed them for it to splatter like it did on the floor and on the walls. What seemed to be decaying bones laid with the dead flesh half eaten by small rats. Chipped teeth were also found with Sungchan swearing he could see the gum still attached to it. Shotaro spotted a ripped ear with a shiny pretty earring he vaguely seen before in a picture. 

The blood on the floors almost made him hurl on the same floors; they forced themselves to walk straight into what seems like another hallway on the right where the doors pretended like everything was normal in that strange house like a basement. A box listed organs oozed with dried organs shriveled with bite marks. The liver broken beyond compare to smokers.

There was storage, ventilation, accountability, and bomb shelter written on four doors until they made their way to the elevator on the side. An elevator? What madness and insane planning was put into this place? Shotaro added he wanted that evil mastermind to plan his dream home until Sungchan gave him the look. 

“Shotaro, if we see dead bodies, I am going to vomit on them. It’s enough, we’ll just report to the Police. We aren’t social do-gooders, we are just broke college students. Please, let’s just go before we lock ourselves in this madness!” Sungchan warned as he knew that beyond that elevator would determine the true faith. He wanted to take one of the few people he truly cherished outside of this place and run to the exit, back home where they could binge watch some mystery shows. Shotaro became entranced with the place, plus the dormant bomb near on the Bomb Shelter door made it more enticing to explore. True, it wouldn’t matter if they could go further up, but they wouldn’t have the permission afterwards. Curiosity doesn’t kill the otter and the deer. 

Indeed, it was the last warning to the otter and deer, because once you take off, you won’t remain the same. 

Curiosity still kills the cat. Just like how Sungchan and Shotaro thought they saw the carcasses of cats around the floor to prevent the rats from attacking. Rats are dangerous, if one nibbles in, there needs to be cats to eat them. So are they rats or cats, because the cats lying on the floor eventually had no prey. Predators become prey while prey becomes predators and eats the cats alive. 

So did the scientists eat the guys alive or did the guys eat the scientists. 

Shotaro didn’t want to keep reflecting on those thoughts on the ticking clock like the metronome during his dance class. He wished this upon him, this tasteless adventure, and the stale smell and sensation of choking coming from the dead cats, dead arms, and blood everywhere.

🐀😸🦴💀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY yes I uploaded early because...I have to take the SATs, three tests, so I cannot focus any time on this until after the SATs are done. 
> 
> I released a fic called We Hot and Dead Manor, and I hope you will like to read that too!  
> Anyways, how's this delightful tale? Did I really spook you? NCT Ot21 be lurking soon but this is mainly about Shotaro and Sungchan being freaked out. 
> 
> 🐀😸🦴💀 has a meaning that you may or may not like!
> 
> Thanks for the 50+ upvotes and 500 reads! I am really nervous but thanks for the support!!!


	5. who's jisoo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro and Sungchan begin further exploring around the NEO House's structure, but what will they find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a bad updater, but I promise I can get something in after finals week! I just wanted to publish this after realizing how busy I am. Hope you like this!

Shotaro and Sungchan felt that the place looked suspiciously dark with the clock still working to show the exact time on their watches. Plus that flashlight’s batteries confirmed that something fishy was still going on, as the battery years shouldn’t last for more than 10 years sometimes. Shotaro gave Sungchan some of his latex gloves from the lab he kept in case he needed to check if something went wrong. They didn’t want to voice over, but they would feel safer once inside the elevator to begin speaking. 

“What if there are cameras here? Wouldn’t we get exposed by whoever still comes here?” Sungchan whispered carefully to Shotaro when the elevator door finally opened with the gears giving off a creaking noise. They knew having hoodies wouldn’t forever disguise their faces, so their operation must be done quickly. Especially as they have cameras to document the cruelty of the NEO House and the license to come here. It’s a debate, but why would someone still come here, especially since the technology must be outdated for the scientists as well. 

Shotaro had an interesting theory swirling around in his mind. What if the scientists who still must obviously have access to this place, know that the two boys were going to be here today? That means, they would assume the two boys would just be sad from the lack of adventure (if they didn’t come down here) and report it as something not worthwhile. In the next 22 hours, they must come back or else the scientists would come back, expecting for the foolish shooting to be over. After all, this is technically government property with the scientists overruling it if they did secretly come down here. If people were driven away, then the air ventilators above from the ventilation room must have been the cause. There’s a drug to induce hallucinations of not being able to breathe. It could have been filtered and sucked to drive out unwanted guests. Thankfully they asked permission or they wouldn’t have gotten this far into this unknown. 

As they entered the elevator, it looked like a normal one with buttons that had creepy labels: Base, Cooperation, Dream Lab, Scientist Hall, and Resident’s Hall. Apparently this would be the Base, so that would make the upper level control as a safety to prevent the victims from escaping through the actual house. It would also act as a panic room based on the amount of TVs. Their hands flickered over what button to pick. 

Eerily enough, the lights weren’t functioning properly but there was enough light to tell someone’s bone was at a corner. Some lonely bugs looked like they made a nest with some of them dead or rather crushed inhumanely by shoes. Of course the blood stains were there too, but it looked dried up instead of fresh. 

“Base seems like it might be the least scariest despite all that stuff down here. Scientist Hall may look slightly creepy, but I think it’s not too bad. Obviously Cooperation might as well be the scariest thing alongside the Dream Lab. The Resident’s Hall could be empty or filled with dead bodies, it’s a toss.” Shotaro proclaimed that the two decided that they should at least report to the City Hall, and the scientists couldn’t do too much harm to them. Besides, if they were middle aged, they would be too old to harm them. Shotaro could imagine elderly with canes in slow motion trying to attack the two. It seemed like whoever were the official scientists on board seemed older. Plus with their technology tracker, there were no indications of cameras in this space sin theirs, because either it was to torture the victims or they didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention from the monthly checkup from the City safety department. 

“I think we should go to Resident’s Hall. We saw plenty enough about how much Control there is here, that the Scientist Hall might be just a sleeping quarters.” Sungchan suggested before Shotaro thought the younger meant Scientist Hall and pressed that. Then the younger cursed before they felt the gears of the pulley moving above for some weird reason, and then jerk to the left. Whoever built this, must have planned this for a long time. Many sideways elevators can cause trauma with only a few successes. 

When they shifted back in a normal stopping position, the doors opened to a more clean environment or something that looked clean with the exception of huge amounts of dust. It looked neatly put together with it looking like half of a house. There was a lounge that contained more modern 90s equipment and then doors that opened to reveal normal sleeping quarters. Except they haven’t looked like they've been used in years. There was a television that looked like it came from a television that Sungchan remembered seeing in his grandfather’s house, so they took the remote to turn it on. 

“And South Korea is scoring another goal! Only one more win and -” The TV played the recent Korean Football Tournament against Australia. Shotaro saw a Starbucks’s coffee left with an order from around 25 years ago to Jisoo. That could be a fake name, as many people also had Jisoo as their name. There was nothing much left, just a couple bedrooms, renovated living room, and the kitchen that did fit in with the 90s vibe in this strange place. Nothing seemed to be new, with expired boxes and cans.

They thought in the light of things, it would be best to eat their lunch in this normal looking place. Of course, the table still had dust, but it looked normal with a clipboard stating who ate from the kitchen supplies. Jisoo’s names appeared a couple of times with other vaguely familiar names from the list of the accused. Nothing too suspicious as they munched on their sandwiches and used to TV to watch the rerun of the Football tournament. Somebody must have still paid for the TV or got some illegal connection after all these years. 

They went back to the elevator and then clicked on Dream Lab. It was a hard choice, but rather seeing more bones or bones with blood, the Dream Lab wouldn’t be that bad right? Dreams are supposed to be mental pain but maybe their screams would still haunt them in here. There was a nice slow right and down to what appeared to be the entrance to the Dream Lab. Shotaro wondered what type of engineers coordinated this place to move in these weird directions like the Wonka's elevator. Now, he just won't get the promise of getting a candy factory with orange little slaves. 

Opening the door, the Dream Lab would be defined as Shotaro’s ideal Lab if people weren’t tortured or the creepy chairs. It would be a phenomenal state of the art lab that contained equipment that was still not affordable at the Neo Tech University. There were salon seats to probably inject drugs in their brains. Shotaro could also see fingernail impressions on the seat as if someone dug to get rid of the pain. Strange hospital beds in the room nearby contained exactly 10 beds with the calendar stating it was 199X, November. A birthdate was put onto that, a boy named Chenle happened to have a birthday four days after the Xs. Shotaro could see that eerily enough that the Jisung escaped a week before Shotaro's birthday. 

Sungchan provided commentary about how devastating it must have been to go under this torture while Shotaro looked around with his camera to show the detail of the beds. They looked clean with few stray hair, but heartbreakingly enough, shackles were beneath to restrain the victims who tried to tackle their oppressors'. Some blood was still on the metal handles which didn't help the strong scent of iron already present from the metal. They headed to the next room that seemed to be the biggest room: a Highschool Gym replica with dumbbells, and some exercising machines that Shotaro never really liked using. Between the two of them, none of them were buff to say the least. 

“Woah, there’s a gym here too, and look at those cardboard humans, they looked really annihilated with those dummies.” Sungchan barely looks at the big picture while Shotaro pointed his camera to the words written faintly on the walls, where each said either Neo, Vision, Empathy, and Resonance. What does this mean? A code? Relax was written on top of them with a sword still stuck on the ceiling. Sungchan looked up before muttering cool as they found the other door to the Gym. It’s rather unsettling to get reminded of your old physical education days as it still contained the familiar stench of sweaty bodies. 

When they got to the other door, it was also locked but opened to the bobby pin to reveal the most important place: the records room. 

“There’s records listed here. The missing files are located here!” Sungchan cheered as he went through the file cabinet listed as patients. On top, the file cabinet listed Dream Simulations, so Shotaro went for that to see a list of files detailing each venture they did during its six years of operation. Another Calender listed dates to where each experiment was going to be performed, and Work It, was the last mission written and was to be done by the ending of November. A couple syringes were placed and then a couple were in a box written to be destroyed within a couple days. One particular one eerily stated that Jisung seemed to act more abnormal than usual and needed to take more pills to restrain him. 

“Shotaro we got to bring at least some of this stuff! I don’t care about what I said, those syringes, and those files are important. Anything else is important but we can’t carry it!” Sungchan began taking the bunch of files and tried to fit it into his box camping backpack. They left some of their sleeping bags and materials back in the front of the house in the living room and in the car. Filling up as much as they could, Shotaro pulled out his phone to snap his location. According to Maps, they were below some clearing in the forest. There was another door to which Sungchan opened to reveal some stairs to which it marked exit. Shotaro suggested that they check one more area just for his curiosity, and besides what could be the consequences. 

With brave faces, they exited out of the room, to find them back in the original hallway. There were more hallways, but they didn’t want to get lost. Faint lines with labels like U, 127, Dream, and Way V were present. Based on one of the records they read, each room was separated for a simulated training. There would be multiple combinations with more typical ones being used in 127, Dream, and Way V. 

Back into the safety of the elevator, they didn’t want to pick Cooperation. According to Jisung’s accord, he said he didn’t want to land in the torture room again. He described it as a horrid maze where blood was everywhere. And the duo didn’t want to see disfigured bodies, plus the resident’s hall seemed like a better option to settle in. 

Unfortunately, they didn’t know that the last two tickets to the factory didn’t lead up from here. Shotaro suggests that he should get chocolate for all the mess they been through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am very slow burn horror...technically it isn't horror but it is? More psychological terror...I am almost done and I kind of changed the next few chapters a lot. 
> 
> Comment,  
> Kudo,  
> Share,  
> and follow me on twitter! 
> 
> [I am working on other fics that may or may not get published!  
> If you want to, please end my misery by choosing one thing instead of going back and forth
> 
> > Coming of Age, Mark lands himself in a journey to find his sister in a lost island (probably JohnMark, also long story)  
> > OT6 (00600 fanfic where it is like avatar where they each have their own element (with Shotaro being the Avatar?) and they work together to save their country; it's nothing like Avatar...I never watched the series at all; also long story)  
> > Family AU (Jisung, Chenle, and OC Female are a poly couple who raise 21 children; depends since it's still only 2000 words)  
> > Dystopian (Jisung is a busy college student who finds himself as a potential candidate for the recent kidnappings; also long story)  
> > Harry Potter AU (A simple story which consists of Donghyuck/Yangyang, Norenmin, Lumarkxiaodery, Sungtaro (i might have to add it because at the time I initially wrote this, it was before NCT 2020), and Chenji; short story of perhaps hopefully 6000 words~)
> 
> As you can see, I write mostly poly ships (00 and 99) with few exceptions like the Mark Centric fic and I am thinking of actually writing an 99 focused fanfic of OT4. I like writing multiple things a lot. 
> 
> well bye! 
> 
> PS I just realized its going to be my two year anniversary here, and I would say I haven't started actually using my account for NCT fanfiction until mid January. I kind of forgot about my password every once in awhile and I found out that my first NCT fanfic was Johnjae...now I am interested in OT5 00 because Sungtaro is now my OTP!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened but thanks for reading this story if you chose to anyways. I appreciate kudos, comments, and subscriptions. Again refer to the twitter link: [ twt](https://twitter.com/AMiraculousCat)  
> Another easier way is through wattpad: [ AMiraculousCat](www.wattpad.com/AMiraculousCat)  
> I have a story for you guys, and I hope you enjoy! It may seem slow but I think it would have max of 15 chapters as I am only half way done. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
